Single Father
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Shinki mendambakan keluarga utuh seperti yang dimiliki Shikadai. Tapi Gaara berkata, "Otou-sama ku dulu Single Father. Duda 3 anak, tapi tak pernah sedetikpun berfikir untuk mencari istri baru!" (Father and Son Relationship).


Single Father

 **Shinki mendambakan keluarga utuh seperti yang dimiliki Shikadai. Tapi Gaara berkata, "** _ **Otou-sama**_ **ku dulu** _ **Single Father**_ **. Duda 3 anak, tapi tak pernah sedetikpun berfikir untuk mencari istri baru!" (Father and Son Relationship).**

.

Sore yang cerah di Konoha, dimana para penduduknya tengah menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa dalam damai. Para ninja pulang menjalani misi, ibu-ibu tengah bermain dengan anak mereka, atau tengah minum teh dengan rekan sesama ibu-ibu. Akademi Ninja Konoha sudah bubar, dan kini murid-muridnya menghambur, bermain di lapangan atau nongkrong di kedai burger.

Di hari yang cerah ini, Gaara Sang Godaime Kazekage, baru saja tiba di stasiun kereta. Sejumlah ninja pemerintah menyambutnya. Mereka lah yang akan mengantarkan sang penguasa Sunagakure ke kantor Hokage untuk kunjungan kenegaraan.

Di belakang Kazekage bertato _cinta_ itu, mengekorlah seorang genin tampan bercat wajah. Shinki, putra tunggal Kazekage mendampingi Ayahnya. Di belakangnya, Kankurou sang penasehat Kazekage yang juga bercat wajah, mengikuti.

"Tak seperti biasanya," sebuah suara menyahut dari ujung. Gaara mendongak, melihat kakak iparnya yang kini menjabat menjadi penasehat Hokage. Shikamaru, suami Temari, nampak berwajah cerah menyambut adik iparnya itu. "Kau membawa serta Shinki ya?"

"Dia tidak ada misi hari ini," Gaara menyahut, datar dan berwibawa seperti biasa, "Jadi aku ingin dia bermain ke sini. Sekalian mengunjungi keluargamu."

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk, "Shikadai akan senang… Baik, ayo, Tuan Kazekage, kita segera ke penginapan. Pertemuan dengan Naruto akan dimulai pukul enam sore."

Rombongan itu segera bergerak, menuju tempat penginapan terbaik di desa. Shinki, yang tidak tahu menahu soal kunjungan kenegaraan, hanya mengikuti Ayahnya dari belakang. Sesekali dia mendengarkan bagaimana sang Ayah dan sang Paman Shikamaru bercakap soal hal-hal yang tak Shinki mengerti, seperti ratifikasi perjanjian dua desa, rencana program pelatihan militer gabungan, dan diskusi mengenai peminjaman dana moneter antar negara.

Sambil berjalan matanya berkeliling, mengamati lanskap Konoha yang memang sangat berbeda dengan Sunagakure. Ninja-ninja di sini terlihat ramah. Beberapa di antaranya menatap Shinki dengan pandangan horror, mungkin karena mantel besinya.

"Sepertinya Shinki akan bosan kalau mengikutimu," komentar Shikamaru kemudian. Gaara melirik anaknya.

"Dia tidak akan mengikutiku. Aku membebaskannya main di sini. Biar nanti dia banyak bergaul dengan ninja-ninja di sini. Itu bagus untuk mengembangkan kemampuan sosialnya," kata Gaara.

"Jangan ceritakan itu pada Temari, nanti bisa-bisa dia akan membawa Shikadai ke Suna dan melakukan hal yang sama. Akhir-akhir ini istriku selalu complain tentang kemalasan Shikadai!" balas Shikamaru. Gaara tersenyum, seperti menertawakan keponakannya itu.

Shinki tak menyangkal ketika Shikamaru bilang kemungkinan dia akan bosan. Ini pertamakalinya Shinki ikut Ayahnya ke desa lain. Alasan Ayahnya membawa dia juga sudah jelas, yaitu untuk mengembangkan kemampuan sosialnya yang memang terbatas.

Sebagai mantan anak tak-stabil alias anak yang tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dan emosinya sekaligus, Shinki harus menerima pelatihan fisik dan mental. Fisik Shinki sudah lebih dari mumpuni, karenanya, sekarang Gaara fokus mengembangkan mental Shinki.

Gaara pernah menyuruh Shinki bergabung ke kelompok pekerja sosial untuk belajar pengabdian, tatakrama dan cara bergaul dengan para orang tua. Sekarang Gaara menyuruh Shinki bergaul dengan genin Konoha untuk belajar mencari teman dan mengakrabkan diri dengan rekan sebaya. Shinki curiga selanjutnya dia akan dikirim ke kebun binatang untuk belajar cara bergaul dengan kambing dan buaya.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap di rumah Bibi Temari?" Gaara bertanya tiba-tiba. Shinki mengeluh seketika dalam hati. Tapi wajahnya tetap datar saat dia balas menatap sang Ayah dan menjawab.

"Aku menurut apa kata Ayah…"

"Bagus! Shikadai akan pulang dari misi nanti malam. Kuharap kau cepat akrab dengannya!" Shikamaru menyambut ceria. Shinki mengeluh lagi dalam hati, tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain selain berkata ya.

.

Jadi di sini lah Shinki kini. Duduk sambil minum teh sesopan mungkin di depan Bibinya. Temari, kakak tertua Ayahnya yang dulu pernah ditemuinya sekali. Temari nampak gembira menyambut kehadiran Shinki. Temari bahkan sudah memasak banyak makanan khas Sunagakure untuk membuat Shinki lebih merasa nyaman di sini.

"Awalnya aku tak mengira akhirnya aku juga punya keponakan!" Temari tersenyum. Rambutnya masih berkuncir empat, sewarna pasir yang keemasan. Suaranya juga tegas berwibawa, sisa-sisa sifat kerasnya saat dia masih menjadi penasehat Kazekage sebelum menikah. "Shinki! Kudengar kau rajin berlatih. Andaikan anakku juga serajin dirimu!"

"Kudengar Shikadai sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi ya?" sambut Shinki pelan, "Aku ingin banyak mengobrol dengannya."

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Dia akan tiba sebelum jam makan malam! Aku sudah menetapkan aturan kepulangannya supaya dia tidak mampir kemana-mana sepulang misi!"

"Hmm… begitu ya…"

Mungkin karena naluri ibu-ibu sebagai penggosip ulung, mulut Temari mulai merepet, "Aku memang agak keras padanya akhir-akhir ini! Aku banyak menetapkan aturan rumah untuk Shikadai dan suamiku, terutama Shikadai! Dia malas dan mulai berani membolos! Kudengar sepulang misi dia suka makan-makan dengan gurunya, dia jadi tidak mau makan di rumah, padahal aku sudah capek-capek memasak makanan sayuran seimbang untuk dia! Aku tidak suka Shikadai makan Yakiniku terus menerus. Saat kutanya apakah dia punya asupan lain selain Yakiniku, dia bilang dia juga makan burger. _Burger!_ Yakiniku yang bukan _fast food_ saja sudah membuatku cemas setengah mati, apalagi burger!"

Shinki refleks memundurkan wajah pada tarikan nafas pertama Temari. Dia cuma terkekeh canggung, tak yakin harus memberi respon apa. Temari ini, baik jurus ninja maupun omelannya, memang sudah terkenal saentero Sunagakure. Dia memang tiada tanding. Kankurou pernah bercerita pada Shinki, meski dia sudah jadi pejabat di kantor Kazekage, dia pun sering tak luput dari repetannya Temari.

"Pasti berat ya…" balas Shinki seadanya, mencoba tetap terdengar sopan dan bersimpati, "Mungkin karena sekarang dia masih masa pertumbuhan dan suka pilih-pilih makanan."

Temari menghela nafas, "Makanya aku keras padanya sekarang! Semua ini demi kesehatannya!"

Shinki tertawa kecil, "Shikadai anak yang sangat beruntung karena punya Bibi Temari…"

.

Komentar terakhir Shinki mendadak menjadi sebuah sentilan di hatinya sendiri.

Shikadai seusia dengannya, juga berprofesi sebagai ninja yang sama dengannya. Kehebatan Shikadai pun bisa dibilang semumpuni Shinki -meski dalam bentuk jurus yang lain. Hal yang membedakan Shinki dengan Shikadai adalah _Shinki tak punya Ibu seperhatian ini_.

Sejak awal Shinki sendirian. Dia akan terus sendirian sampai detik ini kalau saja Tuan Kazekage tak memungutnya di tengah badai amarah pasir besi. Pelukan Gaara kala itu menyelamatkan seluruh hidup Shinki. Dia kemudian diangkat menjadi anak, dilatih, dididik, dilindungi dan dicintai. Shinki sama sekali tak kekurangan figur Ayah. Tapi tidak dengan figur Ibu.

Gaara tak menikah. Kesibukannya sebagai Kazekage membuat dia menikahi pekerjaannya, meski di luar sana ada ratusan perempuan yang bahkan tak keberatan bersimpuh di kaki Gaara demi dinikahi sang Kazekage. Kabarnya dulu Gaara pernah dijodohkan satu kali dengan seorang wanita, namun tak berhasil. Sejak itu, Gaara seakan sengaja tak memberikan cintanya pada satu wanita. Sebaliknya, dia membagi rata semua cintanya untuk seluruh penduduk desa.

Kalaupun ada porsi cinta yang dilebihkan, itu hanya untuk dua orang, yakni Shinki sendiri dan Tuan Nanadaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto yang diklaim sebagai sahabat terbaik dunia akhirat (?).

Konsekuensinya, Shinki tak tahu rasanya punya Ibu seperti Shikadai. Tak tahu rasanya dimarahi dan diatur-atur. Sejak hidup bersama Gaara, dia diurus oleh para pelayan yang dipilihkan Ayahnya. Shinki tak benar-benar mengenal pelayan-pelayan itu. Hal yang dia tahu adalah, makanan selalu siap tersedia untuknya, kapanpun dia minta. Pakaiannya juga selalu sudah bersih dan rapi setiap kali dia butuh. Kebutuhan senjata, obat-obatan dan ransum makanan selama misi pun sudah ada yang mengurusi. Kalau pun suatu saat Shinki makan di kedai burger selama berhari-hari, tidak akan ada yang memprotes, dan kalau pun seandainya dia masuk rumahsakit karena overdosis burger, dia akan segera ditangani tanpa omelan.

" _Memang sudah begitu tradisinya. Putra Kazekage selalu punya pelayan. Dulu Aku dirawat dan diurus oleh Pamanku yang Anbu dan anggota tim medis,"_ Gaara memberitahu Shinki dulu saat pertamakali Shinki tinggal di rumahnya.

.

Shinki memandang Temari dengan alis terangkat sedih. Temari nampak terampil mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti membersihkan peralatan dapur dan meja-meja. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, dia mengajak Shinki ngobrol lagi sambil menjahit pakaian Shikadai yang robek.

"Ini Shinki, lihatlah! Bekas kunai dimana-mana. Shikadai memang ceroboh."

Jari-jari Temari bergerak di antara jarum dan benang, memulihkan pakaian itu menjadi seperti semula. Shinki memandanginya.

"Apa menjahit baju caranya sama seperti menjahit luka?" Shinki bertanya, membuat Temari tertawa.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak! Kau lucu sekali Shinki! Apa sih yang kau bayangkan itu!"

"Tidak ada, Bi. Tapi kurasa akan menarik kalau kulit kita bisa dijatih dengan benang warna-warni."

Temari tertawa lagi.

Shinki tersenyum sedikit, merasakan hal baru dalam hidupnya. Di rumah, jarang ada yang bisa tertawa bersamanya. _"Punya Ibu menyenangkan ya…"_

Jam makan malam tinggal lima menit lagi. Shinki tengah membantu Temari menata meja makan, tepat saat pintu depan dibuka dengan keras oleh seseorang. " _Tadaimaaa_!" seru orang itu.

Shikadai muncul dengan nafas terengah dan keringat meleleh dimana-mana. "Sialan!" dia memaki, "Aku tidak telat kan Bu?"

Temari yang tengah menuang semur daging kambing ke mangkuk saji hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hampir!"

"Oh syukurlah!" Shikadai berseru sambil melemaskan diri ke lantai. Ada perasaan lega dalam tarikan nafasnya, sadar bahwa malam ini dia selamat dari kibasan kipas maut sang Ibu yang galak.

"Shikadai, sapa adik sepupumu dulu!" Temari berkata. Shikadai yang masih duduk lemas di lantai hanya mendongak, melihat Shinki dengan mata malas. Mata itu indah seperti milik Ibunya, namun malas seperti milik Ayahnya.

"Hai Shinki!" sapa Shikadai singkat, "Ayah bilang kau sudah datang."

"Kau bertemu Ayah ya?" Temari bertanya.

"Ya, tadi di jalan. Dia bilang akan menemani Tuan Hokage dan Kazekage, jadi tidak pulang malam ini. Ayah menyuruhku cepat pulang sebelum Ibu marah-marah."

"Aku jelas akan marah kalau kau tak pulang! Ada Shinki menginap di sini, kau harus pulang dan menemani dia!" Temari mengomel lagi, "Jangan cuek padanya! Dia datang ke sini berniat menyambung silaturahmi dengan keluarga di Konoha. Besok kau juga ajaklah dia main ke luar dengan teman-temanmu! Tapi jangan di kedai burger, oke?"

Shikadai bergumam, _"Mendokusei"_ sekitar empat puluh kali sebelum kemudian dia bangkit untuk makan malam.

.

Perkenalan Shikadai dan Shinki tidak lama, mereka hanya saling menyebutkan nama dan memberitahu Ayah masing-masing. Mereka bertukar info kalau mereka sebaya, dan sama-sama genin, dan ditambah satu informasi tambahan yang menyatakan Shinki hanyalah Anak adopsi.

Setelah itu, mereka mulai mengobrol hal _random_ di teras pinggir rumah. Mulai dari pelajaran Akademi yang sistemnya agak berbeda antara di Suna dengan Konoha, dan sistem ujian Akademinya, lalu mengobrol soal kedai burger terkenal yang sama-sama membuka cabang di Suna dan Konoha. Tapi obrolan soal kedai burger terhenti saat Temari lewat dan menyeringai penuh ancaman pada Shikadai.

"Jangan bicara burger, ibuku sedang sensitif," Shikadai memberitahu, " _Mendokusei…_ "

Tiba-tiba, seakan tanpa rencana Shinki bertanya, "Shikadai… apakah Ayah dan Ibumu selalu seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?" balas Shikadai.

"Seperti…" Shinki berhenti sejenak, berfikir, "Ya seperti membagi peran. Ayahmu sibuk di kantor pemerintahan, Ibumu sibuk mengurus rumah dan kau. Ayahmu jarang pulang dan kau hanya makan dengan Ibumu saja."

Shikadai mengernyit heran, "Ya. Kan memang seperti itu? Itu biasa di keluargaku, Ayahku sibuk dan aku terpaksa hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Ibuku. Bukankah itu umum?"

" _Umum ya…"_ batin Shinki, merasa agak asing. "Ibumu orang yang baik ya," Shinki menambahkan. Ada secuil bagian dari hatinya yang berharap Shikadai akan mengatai ibunya sebagai orang cerewet. Shinki ingin mengetahui pandangan seorang anak terhadap Ibunya. Temari memang Ibu yang baik, tapi dia cerewet. Biasanya, yang Shinki tahu, kecerewetan Ibu adalah salah satu toksik bagi anaknya. Apalagi anak-anak di fase memberontak.

"Ya tentu saja," Shikadai menyahut, membuat Shinki agak kaget, "Ibuku wanita terbaik di dunia. Memang _mendokusei_ tapi Ayah selalu bilang, Ibu selalu memikirkanku dan Ayah. Kesehatan, keselamatan, dan harga diri kami adalah prioritas Ibu!"

Shinki memandang sepupunya itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal-hal seperti itu sih Shinki?" Shikadai bertanya, agaknya mulai risi dengan pertanyaan sang sepupu. Bukan jawaban yang datang dari Shinki, melainkan sorot mata sedih.

Hanya butuh waktu sedetik bagi Shikadai untuk sadar, apa yang terjadi.

Ya, Shikadai sadar bahwa Shinki tak tahu rasanya punya Ibu. Dia hanya punya Ayah. _Single Father_ yang membesarkannya tanpa bantuan istri.

"Hmm…" Shikadai mulai canggung.

Tapi Shinki tak bilang apa-apa. Dia bangun, lalu mengajak Shikadai menyudahi obrolan ini dan pamit tidur.

.

Iri rasanya melihat Shikadai tumbuh dalam keluarga lengkap. Kalau Ayahnya tak pulang, dia masih punya Ibu yang menemani. Ibu yang cerewet karena memikirkan segala sesuatunya.

Sedangkan Shinki? Kalau Gaara tak pulang, dia akan makan sendirian. Kalau dia melakukan kesalahan, para pelayan tak punya kuasa menegur. Mereka memikirkan segala urusan Shinki karena tuntutan pekerjaan, bukan kasih sayang.

Shinki tidur dengan membawa sebuah ganjalan yang cukup mengganggu di benaknya.

Esok hari, Shikadai menemani Shinki berkeliling Konoha. Dia mulai berteman dengan genin-genin Konoha seperti Boruto yang berisik, Sarada yang cerdas dan tangkas, Mitsuki yang misterius dan mirip ular, Iwaki yang brutal, Denki yang pemalu, Metal yang gila latihan, Inojin yang mulutnya asal bunyi dan Chocho yang mencintai kripik kentang lebih dari hidupnya.

Banyak pengalaman yang Shinki dapat bersama teman-teman barunya di Konoha. Dia juga bisa berteman dengan anak-anak genin itu tanpa kesulitan. Meski masih sulit menginisiasi obrolan, tapi Shinki cukup pandai melakukan ketrampilan-ketrampilan kecil seperti melerai berkelahi, atau menggunakan pasir besinya untuk mencuri buah apel dari pohon tetangga. Itu ide Boruto _by the way_.

.

Sepulang dari turnya keliling Konoha, Shinki menemui Ayahnya di kamar penginapan. Ayahnya tengah beristirahat sore itu, duduk bersandar di kepala kasur. Saat Shinki masuk, Gaara tersenyum sambil bergeser, memberi isyarat agar Shinki ikut naik ke tempat tidur.

Shinki tak canggung melepas mantel besinya dan ikut bergelung di sisi Gaara. Gaara merangkulnya lembut, menebar bau parfum maskulin yang memikat. Shinki selalu suka bau ini, yang selalu dipadu gestur kebapakan yang membuatnya tak ingin jauh-jauh dari sang Ayah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?" Gaara bertanya, "Sudah dapat berapa teman?"

"Baik, Ayah. Aku sudah menemukan banyak teman. Mereka menyebalkan, tapi bermain dengan mereka lumayan seru."

"Tolong jangan ikuti Boruto mencuri Apel. Aku malu kalau kau sampai masuk _headline_ koran, _putra Kazekage dari Sunagakure mencuri Apel warga sipil Konoha_!"

Shinki terkekeh, menyikut Ayahnya dalam gestur canda. "Ayah bisa saja!"

Gaara membelai rambut Shinki, memberinya sensasi nyaman. Kenyamanan ini lah yang kemudian memancing Shinki bicara, langsung tanpa pembatas apa-apa.

"Kenapa Ayah memilih jadi _single Father_? Ayah tak mau mencari istri?"

"Hah?" Gaara sontak menoleh. Belaiannya seakan ter- _pause,_ "Apa?" dia bertanya, sekedar mengonfirmasi.

"Shikadai, dan teman-teman lain seperti Boruto, Sarada, Inojin, Chocho, mereka semua hidup dalam keluarga utuh. Mereka semua punya Ibu yang suka mengomel, dan mereka jelas-jelas punya orang yang menemani makan malam saat Ayah-ayah mereka tak pulang dari kerja…" Shinki berhenti sebentar. Meski suaranya datar dan dingin, tapi dia merasa perlu menata nafasnya sejenak, "Bukan berarti aku meminta Ayah menikah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa Ayah tak menikah?"

Gaara membulatkan mata, agak terkejut. Tapi kemudian sorot matanya melembut, seakan dia berkata, _"Ah, anakku sudah besar. Sudah memikirkan hal-hal seabsurd pernikahan."_

"Nak…" Gaara berujar sabar, seperti sudah biasa menghadapi pertanyaan _random_ anaknya, "Pernikahan bukan hal yang main-main. Itu sakral!"

"Ya aku tahu…" balas Shinki.

"Ayah tidak bisa menikah sembarangan."

"Tapi kenapa Ayah memutuskan untuk tidak menikah dan jadi _single father_?"

"Aku…" Gaara berhenti sebentar, memandang lurus wajah Anaknya yang sedang tak tercoreng _face painting_. "Aku tak menikah karena itu pilihanku. Dan aku menjadi _single father_ karena aku bertemu denganmu, dan aku ingin memilikimu. Seorang anak, pewaris segalanya. Apalagi yang kubutuhkan? Istri? Kurasa tidak. Aku bisa mengurusmu dan mengurus diriku sendiri."

Dada Shinki berdenyut, antara senang, tetapi tetap belum puas.

"Kalau… aku…" Shinki berhenti sebentar, memandang lurus wajah Ayahnya yang kalem dan berwibawa. Tapi kemudian Shinki berpaling, batal bicara. Dia tidak mungkin terang-terangan bilang dia ingin tahu rasanya punya Ibu, yang galak dan cerewet tapi perhatian. Yang bisa dia banggakan di hadapan orang atau minimal di hadapan sepupunya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Shikadai.

"Bilang saja, Shinki…" ucap Gaara. Tapi Shinki menggeleng.

Gaara memindai sang Anak sejenak, lalu insting kebapakannya bekerja. "Kau tiba-tiba menanyakan soal pernikahan… apakah kau…entahlah…. ingin punya Ibu?"

Shinki terkejut, memandang Ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gaara juga memandangnya.

"Hmm… itu tidak seperti aku menyuruh Ayah untuk mencari istri… Ayah kan sibuk, dan…"

"Apa kau tidak puas punya Aku sebagai Ayah sekaligus Ibumu?"

"Bukannya aku tidak puas…" Shinki berujar lagi, "Mitsuki juga sama, dia hanya punya satu orang tua, dan dia baik-baik saja."

Gaara ingat nama _Mitsuki_ , itu anak Orochimaru, orang yang sudah membunuh Rasa, Ayahnya. Tapi Gaara sudah tak dendam lagi. Justru ucapan Shinki soal Mitsuki membangkitkan sepotong ingatan penting. Gaara menegakkan badan, dan merangkul Shinki lebih erat dan menyandarkan tubuh Shinki ke dadanya. Pipi Gaara menyentuh ubun-ubun Shinki saat dia berbisik.

"Shinki Anakku…"

Sebagai anak yang berbakti dan selalu ingin menunjukkan yang terbaik untuk Ayahnya, Shinki lemah pada panggilan itu. Itu adalah panggilan yang membuatnya akan menuruti semua ucapan Gaara tanpa kecuali. "Dengarkah Ayah sebentar."

"Iya Ayah," jawab Shinki patuh.

"Dulu _Otou-sama_ ku juga _Single Father_. Duda tiga anak! Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkan aku, sementara jarak usiaku dengan kakak-kakakku hanya setahun. Dia juga Kazekage, sibuknya luar biasa. Apakah dia berfikir sedetik pun mencari istri baru? Tidak!"

Shinki menelan ludah, baru ingat realita itu.

" _Otou-sama_ ku tidak mengenal pembagian peran rumah tangga. Tidak ada Istri yang mengurus rumah atau Suami yang bekerja. _Otou-sama_ melakukan semunya seorang diri. Pagi buta dia sudah meninjau lapangan latihan Anbu, setelah matahari terbit dia akan bekerja. Menjelang tengah hari biasanya dia melatihku jurus pasir -waktu aku masih kecil- dan kadang mengantar Temari dan Kankurou ke tempat latihan masing-masing."

Gaara melanjutkan, "Dia hanya mempekerjakan satu pelayan untuk mengurusku karena aku yang paling kecil. Kadang Ayah juga yang memandikan kakak-kakakku, atau memasak untuk kami. Dulu _Otou-sama_ melarang Temari dan Kankurou bergaul denganku, jadi _Otou-sama_ selalu menyempatkan diri di sela pekerjaannya mengecek Temari dan Kankurou. Setiap hari, selama beberapa kali sehari, memastikan anak-anaknya aman."

Shinki mengangguk-angguk.

"Dulu aku juga protes, kenapa aku tak punya Ibu… Tapi pelayanku yang juga Pamanku bilang, _Tuan Gaara tidak perlu khawatir tak punya Ibu, karena Tuan Gaara punya saya._ Itu adalah kalimat yang membuatku belajar bersyukur. Tak sepatutnya aku mengeluh, setelah semua perjuangan _Otou-sama_ jadi _Single Father_ , mengurusku dan kakak-kakakku. Aku memang tidak punya Ibu, tapi aku bersyukur apa yang sudah aku punya…"

Shinki mengangguk lagi, terlihat kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kukembalikan itu untukmu, Shinki… kau tidak punya ibu, tapi apa yang bisa kau syukuri?"

"Hmm… " Shinki bergumam, mendadak teringat Bibi Temari yang galak dan cerewet, tapi sangat perhatian padanya. Teringat pada Shikadai, saudara sepupu yang mulai akrab dengannya, yang pemalas tapi cerdas. Shinki juga ingat Guru Kankurou, guru sekaligus pamannya yang pengendali boneka terhebat di seluruh negara.

Shinki menelan ludah saat dia mendongak, memandang sang Ayah yang berwajah dingin penuh wibawa. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya semakin tebal saja, tanpa perjuangan pengabdian pada desa. Parfum berbau maskulin itu terasa semakin tajam, berbaur dengan bau keringat kerja keras. Aroma sang Ayah yang selalu Shinki suka karena mencerminkan sebuah perjuangan.

Gaara mempekerjakan banyak pelayan untuk mempermudah hidup Shinki. Gaara meluangkan waktu kerjanya untuk melatih Shinki, baik fisik dan mental. Buktinya, saat kunjungan kenegaraan pun, Shinki dibawa. Gaara tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah, sekaligus dia mengajarkan Shinki untuk mengembangkan kemampuan sosialnya di sini. Gaara juga selalu punya waktu untuk bicara dengannya, menemaninya, dan kadang memarahinya. Gaara adalah Ayah sekaligus Ibu yang luar biasa.

Shinki menunduk, minta maaf karena kurang bersyukur. Dia hanya melihat hal-hal yang tidak dia dapatkan, tapi dia mengabaikan segala berkah yang Tuhan beri untuknya lewat Gaara. Dia menuntut figure Ibu, tanpa mempedulikan bahwa selama ini Gaara sudah mati-matian menjadi Ayah sekaligus Ibu.

Di balik keluhannya, selalu ada sesuatu yang lebih besar, yang barangkali tak dia sadari.

"Ayah…" panggil Shinki yang semakin merapatkan diri ke dada Gaara, "Terimakasih Ya. Maaf belum bisa jadi anak yang baik…"

"Kau anak yang terbaik untuk Ayah, Shinki. Sekarang dan selamanya…"

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **Aku coba menerka bagaimanakah kehidupan Shinki pasca adopsi. Pasangan Ayah dan Anak ini memikatku dari pertama kemunculannya. Kyaaaaaa / Maaf kalau terlalu fluffy, karena aku memang suka yang fluffy-fluffy muach… Ada satu fakta yang nggak pernah aku hilangkan tiap nulis cerita soal Gaara, yakni Gaara mencintai Naruto (dalam konteks pertemanan). Ya, mungkin kalau lagi pengen khilaf (?) aku bakal nulis cerita soal mereka berdua.**

 **Yosh! Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic hasil nganggur selama libur lebaran ini. Semakin banyak review, semakin semangat aku nulis kisah Gaara dan Shinki yang kawaii imut-imut bikin hati cenut-cenut ini. Sekedar selingan biar nggak sakit kepala mikir skripsi.**

 **Salam** coret **tempel** coret **hangat, Ferisa.**


End file.
